Looking Back at the Past
by Lela25
Summary: Its 5 years after Hermione and Ron and Harry leave Hogwarts and Hermione looks back at her 5th year and the night of the Yule ball.
1. The Big Date

Looking Back at the Past

This is only the begging I will write more and more as time goes on!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter, I just love the books and I love to write

Hermione laid down on her bed and looked out the moonlit sky at the sea of sparkling stars that hung onto the night sky. She had left Hogwarts only 5 years ago and now was an Aurora and as was her husband. She met Ron a few years ago when she was 11 and about to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He often picked on Hermione in school and at first Hermione had feelings for someone else, Harry. Harry wasn't interested in Hermione, well not that way at least but as a friend. Yes she had tried to kiss him and

Harry not trying to sound rude said, "It just wasn't right."

To be honest she felt the same as Harry did.

It was their 6th year at Hogwarts and that night at the Yule Ball, Hermione would never forget it. Ron was upstairs getting ready, and Hermione nervously looked at herself in the mirror.

"Oh my god, I look awful," she said quietly to herself.

Standing in the doorway was Ron's sister, Ginny. She chuckled to herself. Hermione glanced over at Ginny her flaming red hair was pulled back into a nice French twist. She looked lovely.

"Need some help?" she asked Hermione

"Sure if you know what would look good on me"

Ginny took her wand out, and with a wave of her wand she said something that made Hermione's hair go soft and curly and just a little bit longer. It was down to the middle of her back but now it was down to her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled to herself and she turned around and gave Ginny a hug. As she and Ginny went down the stairs to meet their Dates. Ron and Seamus.

Ron and Seamus Finnigan were waiting patiently downstairs and when they seen them emerge from the Girls dormitory the stood up, Ron's ears started to to feel hot and he had a lump in his throat, He looked over at Seamus, he didn't seem too worried about anything. Why did Ron feel this way?

Hermione slowly walked up to Ron and said, "Hello Ron."

"Hi," he said quietly as he voice cracked a little bit"

He didn't know what was wrong with him, he knew who she was he couldn't figure out why he was so nervous for, I mean its Hermione he thought to himself.

Seamus extended his hand out for Ginny to grasp onto, she smiled happily at Seamus and took his hand happily. Ron looking at Seamus did it with Hermione. She only looked at Ron and then at Ginny and realized what she was supposed to do. How Come she was so nervous to touch his hand, she has hugged him in the past but that was when they were friends. It seemed so much more this time. He was there when she saw Buckbeak get executed, he held onto her close, and wouldn't let go. She wished he had never let her go.


	2. To The Yule Ball

****

Chapter 2

To the Yule Ball

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs 1,2,3... She counted the steps as she went down. Scared to death about what was going on. She kept saying to herself, "Its only Ron, Its only Ron." Ron could see the nervousness in her, he felt he should of said something to her. But no words came out of his mouth, just a simple gesture, he held her hand tighter, and looked up at his beautiful date and smiled. Hermione was calmed by this, and smiled back and took a deep breath in and released it.

They arrived at the great hall, just in time to get some food.

"Yes food I am starving," Ron shouted

Hermione just gave him a look, and she just shook her head at Ron and laughed. Still the same old Ron, "His first love of all is food." she smiled to herself.

Ron and Hermione got something to eat and then a song started to play, as Ron looked up at the band performing he saw it was the Weird Sisters.

Hermione explained, "Look Ron!! It's the Weird Sisters"

The band started up a slow song, and Harry got up, his hand extended out for Luna, his date. She smiled at Harry and grabbed his hand, and walked toward the middle of the hall. Her arms around Harry, his arms around her. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled at him. After the song ended a fast song played, Hermione thought, "I hope he doesn't ask me to dance at this."

After an hour had gone by, still Ron had not had the courage to ask Hermione to dance. Finally a slow song came on, Ron and Hermione both noticed that couples were dancing, all around them, holding onto each other like nothing else in the world mattered. Hermione just looked at her hands, which were lying quietly in her lap. She looked up to her right, and noticed a hand was extended. She looked up at Ron and he smiled, and asked, "Would you like to Dance." Hermione slowly reached her hand over to Ron's, they walked towards the dance floor together, hand in hand.

Hermione found dancing with Ron was a wonderful experience, he put his arms around her waist. Her hands went around his neck. She looked up at Ron and he looked at her, into her eyes. "Yes this feels right," Ron thought to himself. Hermione noticed Ron smelled nice whenever she was close to him. She wondered if he put on cologne just for tonight or did he always. She was enjoying it.

"You smell nice," she said. Then she realized what she said she was so embarrassed by what she said. He looked at her and smiled and said, "Thank you." As the song went, Ron held onto Hermione just as he had done before. She loved every second of it.


End file.
